Moon and Sky
by Parisa01
Summary: The moon belongs with the sky and the sky belongs with the moon. They both work together in perfect harmony. She would be his moon to light his darkest moments. But what if a storm begins? Full summary inside! AU. SoraXOC Slight SoraXion RikuXOC (another OC from my other story).


Title refers to Luna and Sora. I don't own anyone but Luna, Lily, Haruka and Ken. SoraXOC! RikuXOC (another OC). Xion is OOC. I want to thank **'A Nobody's Fate' **for inspiring me to write this! You're the best! :D

* * *

Full Summary:

Luna has always been the third wheel with Sora and his girlfriend. She needs to confess her undying love for him, but what if Xion's in the way? Sora starts to fall for Luna but what does he do with Xion? And will Luna ever open up to her best friend Haruka and Sora? What happens when Luna starts getting these painful headaches?

* * *

**Moon and Sky**

Name: Luna (Latin for 'Moon')

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 10in

Weight: 6 stones (38kg)

Nickname: 'Lulu' (by family) 'Moon' (by Sora) 'Lu' (by friends)

Best friends: Haruka and Sora

Crush/Love interest: Sora

Friends: Kairi, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Selphie, Axel and Demyx

Looks: Bright burgundy curly hair up to her waist, very pale skin, bright blue eyes, extremely skinny but with a lovely figure

Illness: Anaemic

Family: Little Sister Lily (5 years old), Elder Brother Leon (20 years old), Father Ken (38 years)

Family Information: Her mother died when Luna was 11, from a brain tumour. Her mother, Suzuki was anaemic and she died 3 months after Lily was born. Since then, Luna had been affected by this more than anyone. Ken was always busy with business, so Leon had to look after everyone whilst balancing out university. No one else but family knows about her mother.

Relationship Information: She's been Sora's friend since she was 3 years old and was always close to him. They always spoke to each other and since the age of 7 Luna developed a crush on him. It was like he was the closest person to her. But Sora always went out with so many girls like Kairi, Namine, Selphie and so many more. Luna had always been the third wheel with Sora and his current girlfriend. Now, he was going out with Xion and she hates Luna. Haruka, Kairi, Namine and Selphie know that Luna likes Sora.

Personality: Kind hearted, friendly, quiet at times, enduring person, bottles everything up, doesn't like talking about her problems to others, weak hearted, emotional, too modest and too nice.

Goal: To become a model and singer

Responsibilities: Being the woman of the house, taking care of Leon and Lily at home, cooking and cleaning

I hope she's not so Mary Sue!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Family and nicknames**

Luna wore a bright blue hem skirt, spaghetti white vest top and white sandals. Her bright flaming maroon burgundy hair was let out and she had a white ribbon in her hair. The blue eyed girl didn't wear makeup. Luna had her keys, money, phone and a few other necessities (tissues etc.) in her white clutch bag with straps on her shoulder. It was the beginning of spring break and she was going to the mall with her friends.

The excited 16 year old skipped down the stairs and turned into the computer room. Her brown haired brother Leon's blue eyes were glued to the computer screen as his fingers tapped away. Luna giggled at this.

"You look like a zombie." Her voice was soft and sweet.

"This is what you get when you go to university!" He mumbled and she shook her head with a sigh.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked and he nodded.

"If you're hungry, there some leftover in the microwave or do you want me to get you something from the mall to eat or drink?" He smiled at this and turned to his dearest sister.

"No, I'm okay don't worry about me and go and have fun Lulu!" Luna hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek.

When Luna walked out of the room and she was about to leave, she noticed something. A 5 year old girl with curly short burgundy hair that reached her collar bone and beady blue eyes sat on the couch; Lily. She hugged her knees against her chest and sighed. Luna's eyebrows furrowed together and she approached her sister. The burgundy haired girl sat next to her younger sibling and asked,

"Hi Lily, what's wrong?"

"My friends gone to places like Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, and Traverse Town. I'm bored and there's no one to play with, Lulu." Her high pitched voice was so adorable and cute. (A/N: Think about Ushio's voice from Clannad). Luna's head tilted to the side and she frowned, and then smiled as she thought of a great idea.

"Hey Lily, do you want to go with me to the mall?" Lily's eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"Really?" Luna nodded and took out her phone.

"Let me text Haruka and let her know." Luna texted Haruka that Lily was coming along. She got a reply which said that Lily was more than welcome and that it had been a long time since they've seen Lily.

"Come on princess let's hurry up and get you changed!" Lily ran up the stairs and Luna picked a blue summer dress with blue shoes. They made their way out of the house and they held hands.

* * *

In just a few minutes they reached the Destiny Island mall's entrance. Near the grand water fountain, Luna saw her friends, Sora (with Xion), Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Riku, Roxas, Haruka, Axel and Demyx. They all wore their casual clothes nothing really special.

"Lu!" Haruka, the red haired girl yelled and this made Luna blush. Sora noticed this and smiled to himself.

"Oh my god, is that Lily?" Kairi shouted and Lily hid behind her elder sister.

"Huh?" Luna turned to her younger sister and smiled.

"What's wrong Lily?" The young girl didn't answer and her cheeks were beet red out of shyness. The blue eyed teen kneeled down and her sister looked up into her eyes.

"Are you scared?" Luna asked softly and Lily shook her head vigorously.

"Are you shy?" Lily looked down at this and nodded. "You don't have to be, they won't judge you." She looked up again innocently.

"Promise?" Lily asked and Luna nodded.

"Promise." The teen stood up and her little sister held her hand with a tight grip. They walked up to Luna's friends and Luna apologised.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy sometimes." The girl mumbled and Axel smirked.

"Well, it runs in the family." Luna and Lily's heads snapped up and they both stuck their tongues at him. They all laughed at this but Xion rolled her eyes. Haruka smiled at Lily and the younger girl smiled back.

"Lily, look how you've grown!" The red haired girl kneeled to Lily and opened her arms. The 5 year old kissed Haruka's cheek and hugged her back. The others said hello to Lily and Luna and Sora walked towards them. He bowed to Lily with a smile.

"Princess Lily." He mumbled and she giggled.

"Sowa!" Luna raised an eyebrow and turned to her sister.

"Lily, SORA, not SOWA!" Lily looked up at her elder sister innocently.

"I want to call him Sowa like the way I call you Lulu." Luna blushed at this and smiled. She placed her hand on her sister's head.

"Alright, you got me there princess!" Lily giggled adorably at this with triumph. Sora picked her up flawlessly and kissed Lily's cheek. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Lulu, can I walk with Haruka and Riku?" Lily asked and her sister nodded.

"Of course." Sora placed her down and she walked in between Haruka and Riku. Luna smiled and sighed at this. That was such a perfect scene; it was like Lily was Riku and Haruka's kid.

"Hey Moon…" She heard Sora's voice and her cheeks felt like frying pans. Her blue eyes met with Sora's orbs.

"It's been so long since you called me that…Sky…" She muttered quietly and he blushed at this as he rubbed the back of his neck with that goofy grin of his. Xion growled with jealousy as she watched this.

"Yeah, it has…" He trailed off and she looked up at him with her sweet smile. He smiled back and they had a little…moment…there.

"Hey guys, chop, chop we don't have all day!" Riku clapped and Sora pouted at this as Luna stared at the ground with pink cheeks.

"Alright, alright, we're coming! Sheesh Riku!" Sora yelled back, took Luna's hand and walked to the ground. It was as if Luna's skipped a beat, his hand was so warm against hers and it felt so soft. Sora's hand had this perfect yet firm grip on her hand and she followed him.

* * *

Oooh! Cute SoraXOC bit! Please review.

Parisa01


End file.
